A selfie to give a smile
by Hermineuh
Summary: Castiel, ex-angel and newly human, was wandering around the bunker. Suddenly he has an idea: try to make Dean smile.


Castiel, newly human and newly Winchesters'"bunker mate", was wandering around aimlessly. Kevin still did not approve of his presence andhe completely understood. Their last encounter was less than enjoyable for him as Castielhadexplainedthat he was a prophet until his passing andthat his role was to read God's words. Few months hadpassed, then Castiel fell like his brothers and sisters and Dean assured him things would get better with time and of course, he believed him.

Now, not only was Castiel new to that whole human thing, he wasalsoDean's roommate. Since the Winchesters brought him to the bunker, he spent all his nights in Dean's room. The first night, he slept on his bed, Dean on the floor in his sleeping bag. But he felt so terrible that he begged Dean to let him sleep on the floor. Of course, the hunter refused. They finally reached a consensus where they would both sleep on the bed. The next night was a bit less tense. Still, Castiel did not understand all the fidgeting and hesitations from Dean. If he was such a burden for the hunter, as he toldhim after several nights, then he would gladly find another location to sleep, even if he had to sleep in a chair or on the floor. After all, each solution would still be better than sleeping outside in the cold or in a bus with suspicious smells. However Dean vehemently refused to such an agreement and he promised Castiel his place was in the same room as him, sharing the same this whole argument left Castiel with a bitter after-taste. Would he still have his angel mojo, as Dean always said, he could have easily read Dean's mind and understand what it was all about. Now, he was left with an impression of being utterly useless.

Strangely enough, despite Dean's attitude, he noticed that sometimes, the hunter would warp one arm around his waist. Castiel never told him about it as usually in the morning, Dean would seem grumpier than usual and only a good cup of coffee would ease his mood. Not that Castiel did not agree on that part. He slowly but surely became a coffee-addict, as Sam had put it.

Castiel also noticed that sometimes, Sam and Kevin would smirk when they both strolled outside the room with a bed head but God forbid they use the term "boyfriend" as Dean swore to strangle Castiel, Samand anyone else for that matter, with his blue tie. Castielhadobjected that he did not wear tie anymore but that only seemed to anger Dean a little bit more. So he just nodded and Sam and Kevin would just smirk a bit further away from Dean.

On this merry day, Castiel was up and alone with Kevin in the bunker. The brothers stopped him from joining them on this hunt. His only mission was to answer his phone and check on the internet in case they needed his help. They assured he would be fine and Kevin would be ready to help too. However, the prophet disappeared as soon as the Winchesters left the bunker. Understandably, he still wanted to be as far from Castiel as humanly possible under such circumstances.

Castiel was walking around, trying to find something to do, his footsteps echoing in the empty hallways. Tired of being useless, he reached the kitchen and grabbed some bread, peanut butter and jelly. After spreading the ingredients on the toast, he engulfed the sandwich, enjoying every bite of it. Then, he made some for Kevin, as a peace offering and went looking for the prophet. After ten minutes, it was clear he was either out of the bunker or locked in his room, not wanting to talk to the fallen angel. A bit disappointed, Castiel let out a small sigh and strolled back to the kitchen where he left the plate in the off chance Kevin would accept his small gesture. He then wandered back to the library where dozens of old books were lying around the table. Suddenly, he spotted Sam's laptop on a corner of the table, open and running. He hesitated. Finally, still feeling left out as Dean forbad him to join them on their hunt (one of the many things Dean did not want him to do and Castiel was pretty sure he would forget one or two things as this list was way too long, in his opinion), he wanted to do something for the hunter.

Castiel sat down in front of the computer and opened a browser, just as Sam showed him. He only hesitateda second before typing "How to make my best friend smile". Dean was a bit cranky that morning while he was preparing for the ghoul hunt. To this hour, the ex-angel was stillnot sure if it was his fault or not, but just in case, he wanted to make Dean smile. A grin from the hunter always made him happy and he cherished that feeling. He still did not fully understand why he liked it, but he felt it was his duty to make him smile. He quickly found a website that listed30 possible ways to make a boyfriend beam. That result did not entirely match the search criteria but he still clicked on the link. He was hopeful that maybe something would help.

First: _a surprise kiss on the cheek when no one is watching._

Castiel frowned. He could not do this. Dean was out hunting and even if he were here, he was sure Dean would not appreciate that type of contact. He strolled past the advice and looked for the second one.

Second: _send him a selfie._

Again, he hesitated. Castiel did not know what a selfie was and had to look it up. After several minutes of fighting tabs and Google, he finally found a definition: a picture of oneself. He could do that!

Castiel took his phone out of his pocket. According to Sam, it was a smart phone thatcould send pictures of book pages, again if the Winchesters required his help. He started the application and finally found how to operate the camera. Somehow managing to fit his face inside the frame, he took the picture. Then, following Sam's instructions,heinserted it within a message for Dean. Before sending it, he re-read the advices on the webpage.

_Do NOT forget to add a cute message!_

That startled Castiel for a second. A cute message? He thought about it for a very long moment before deciding for something. Typing and retyping, correcting the errors, he managed to send both picture and text, hoping that it would make Dean smile, even just a bit.

(***)

Dean let a long sigh escape his lips when they finally reached the Impala. The hunt had been slightly more difficult than expected, but somehow, Sam succeeded in shooting the ghoul's head while Dean was lying unconscious on the floor.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked. "You got knocked out pretty badly over there."

Dean shook his head. "Nah, I'm good."

They both crawled in the car and with visible relief, Dean started the engine and drove away from the cemetery. When his phone ringed, indicating he received a message, he just threw it over to Sam so he could focus on the road. That hunt ate his last energy and he did not want to end up dead for a stupid reason.

"What the… hell?" Sam wondered, eyebrows raised. "Dude, I think it's for you!" He gave the phone back to Dean, a grin on the lips.

"What?"

"It's Cas." Sam shrugged. "You really should take a look! It's priceless!"

Dean held the phone at sight level and saw Castiel's frowning face, lips slightly parted, clearly focused on taking the picture. Below the photo, a few words that Dean read out loud. "_Did you know that dogs are the most faithful domestic animals? Just like dogs, I would like to show you my gratitude for giving me shelter_".

"What the hell?!" Dean growled.

"I know, right?" Sam said while trying to hide his huge smile.

"No, seriously dude, what the hell is this?" he gestured with the phone in hand. "What's the matter with the guy?! Did he ate too much PB&J or what?"

"Dean…" Sam began, calmly, still trying to hide his smirk. "I think Cas just sent you a selfie."

"A what?" Dean asked, stunned.

"A selfie, a picture of him… just for you!" Sam explained, a little worried by Dean's reaction.

"Cas wouldn't do that, you nerd!"

"Dude, Cas just did! I think he tried to… I don't know… bond with you? Show you he appreciates what you're doing?"

"Come on, man." Dean let out a small sigh. "You really had to show him all this internet crap? Remember last week when he literally spent his night watching cat videos?! And… and now what, selfie? Next thing you know he'll start a blog!"

Sam could not help but laugh at this remark. Castiel maintaining a blog was surreal.

"Next time you want to teach him some hipster stuff," Dean continued, "you better ask me first!"

"Yeah yeah."

"I'm serious!"

"Sure Dean! So, will you answer him?!"

"You shut your mouth!" he shouted at Sam while his brother is having a good laugh. And with this, he locked his phone and put it back into his pocket. The road back to the bunker would take a few hours and Dean really did not want to pursue that conversation any further. He was indeed starting to think about some retaliation with his brother. Maybe he should just tell Castiel that Sam had a secret passion about bees. That would show him!

(***)

For the tenth time in the last minute, Castiel checked his phone with the same result as before: no reply from Dean.

_Of course!_ He thought. _Dean is hunting, he does not have time for distractions. Best would be to keep trying and when his hunt is over, he will have a reason to be in a good mood… Hopefully he will be in a good mood_, he corrected himself.

A bit disappointed despite his better judgment, he wondered what he should do now. Send another message to Dean or try to get something done in the bunker? Maybe some coffee? Definitively some coffee.

He got up from his chair and wandered back to the kitchen. To his delight, he noticed the PB&J was gone. He was glad Kevin accepted his offering. Maybe that would help their relationship in a more friendly way. In a much better mood than before, he started brewing some coffee. He made some extra for the prophet, knowing he would bring the plate back to the kitchen and eventually refuel his mug. Then, he poured coffee in a cup, added sugar and milk to sweeten the taste, and went back to the library where the computer waited for him.

Castiel checked his messages one more time. Still no message. Determined to not give up, he continued to read the website, in search of some inspiration.

Third: _Make a joke. Jokes are good!_

That was out of the question. Dean always laughed when Castiel was serious and never when he made a joke. Better skip this one.

Fourth: _Send him something he likes._

Technically, Castiel could not project anything due to his loss of angelic power. However, he could send another message with a picture. Maybe that would help. He thought for a while about what Dean loved. He loved his car, which was currently with him. He loved his brother, but that was the same problem. He loved hamburgers and pie. Pie! That was the solution. Castiel remembered a piece of apple pie left in the fridge. Without any hesitation, he went back to the kitchen to take the pie out. Thankfully, no one ate it. Well, no one would even try to eat Dean's pie without facing Dean's wrath.

He carefully placed the pie on the counter, grabbed his phone out and took a picture.

"Well, that was easier than a selfie." He commented.

He then sent the picture to Dean and placed the pie back in the fridge.

Happy with himself, he went back to the library and waited for Dean's answer.

(***)

"Dude…" Sam started. "Duuude!"

Dean exhaled. "What now?"

"It's like the third message you received in the last ten minutes."

"No, it's not!"

"It is! I heard the sound!"

"Just the reminders."

Sam shook his head, waving his mane is all the directions.

"Is it still Cas?" he asked, smiling a little.

"Don't know," was all Dean answered.

"Want me to take a look?"

"Yeah right!" Dean snorted. "Mind your own phone, Sammy, I'll deal with mine."

After a few minutes of silent driving, Dean pulled at a gas station.

"Already out of gas?" Sam asked, a bit surprised.

"Nah, stopping for munchies. Got a problem with that?"

"Dude, what's wrong with you?"

"Sorry," Dean sighed. "I'm just a bit tired from the hunt. I'll get something to eat and fill baby up."

"Alright." Sam said as he had nothing else to add, though he suspected Dean's strange mood was somehow linked to these texts he received earlier. He just knew his brother too well and had to let it slide.

Dean stopped the Impala then started to fill her up with gas while Sam went to take a leak. He grabbed his phone and checked his new messages. One message from a fellow hunter asking about the best way to kill a lamia. He quickly answered, then read his other messages. Two from Castiel. One with a picture of a pie, the one Dean had saved in the bunker's fridge, then ten minutes later a text explaining that the pie contained enough sweets and fruits to enhance ones mood.

Dean laughed then scrolled back to the earlier picture Castiel had sent. He took his time to study it more closely.

"What you're smiling at?" Sam asked while walking back to the car.

"I'm not smiling!" Dean objected, quickly pocketing his phone.

"Yeah right!"

"Am not! And apparently Greg is facing a lamia near Washington."

"No message from Cas?"

Dean hesitated just a second too long before answering Sam's question.

"Yeah, apparently he got bored at the bunker."

"Maybe we should have let him come with us." Sam suggested, shrugging.

"Yeah, without his angel mojo? And let him get hurt or killed? No way, man!" Dean rebuffed. "Not taking the risk!"

"He was a soldier," Sam said. "You should give him more credit."

"Hey, I give him credit and he can join us! Just… not now, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good!"

Dean nodded, hung up the pump and went to the cashier to pay for the gas and the bag of chips for the ride back to the bunker.

(***)

Still no answer from Dean, which was getting on Castiel's nerves. Maybe he wrote something wrong? Or worse, the hunt got him hurt? And Sam too? He missed his powers even more now that he felt once again useless. Next time for sure he will go with the Winchesters so he can be there to protect them!

"What are you looking at?"

Castiel jumped on his feet and turned around, facing Kevin who was calmly standing next to him, a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Thanks for the sandwich, I guess…" he said.

"You're welcome." Castiel answered, a small smile on his lips. "I hope you liked it."

"Yeah it was good."

Castiel nodded, happy to hear that.

"So, what are you doing?" Kevin repeated.

"I was trying to find a way to make Dean smile," Castiel explained with all honesty. "He seemed grumpy this morning and I fear I may be the cause of his bad mood."

"Nah, I'm sure you're not responsible. It's just Dean, you know?"

Castiel hesitated, not sure to understand, actually.

"Let me help you," said the prophet. "I'm sure we can find something."

"Thank you!" Castiel replied hastily. "That would be of great help!"

Kevin looked over Castiel's shoulder.

"What have you got?" he asked while reading the webpage. "Oh, I see. Alright, I've got an idea. Come on!"

Castiel followed him through the corridors until they reached Dean's room.

"Ok Cas, give me your phone." Kevin said.

Castiel obliged, thrilled to have the prophet speak to him so casually. Dean was right! Their relationship was improving already! He handed his phone and waited patiently while Kevin browsed through it.

"Oh you sent a text… and pics?!" he chuckled. "Good idea! But I have a better one! Go stand over there and smile."

"What… why?" Castiel asked.

"Cause we're sending a new picture to Dean."

"I already sent him a selfie." Castiel objected.

"Yeah but this one will be better."

"But…" Castiel started.

"Hey Cas, don't you trust me?" Kevin interjected. "I know what I'm talking about!"

"But..."

"Dude, trust me!"

Castiel let out a small sigh. Apparently he had no other choice but to follow the prophet's directions.

"Okay…" he admitted. "What should I do?"

"First of all, go stand over there, next to the bed. And smile! A real smile!"

Castiel tried his best to smile at Kevin, unsure about what he should do exactly.

"Oooookay… loose the smile, we'll get there. Just stand still, alright?" Kevin finally said after a few seconds.

"Yes." Castiel agreed, still a bit hesitant.

(***)

"Dude, seriously!" Sam exclaimed.

"I don't know!" Dean answered, his brows knitted.

"What the hell?!"

"I don't know!" he repeated

"It's the fifth message in three minutes!"

"Like I said I don't know!"

"Who can text you like crazy like this?"

"You really want me to repeat? I. Don't. Know!"

Dean took a lookat the road ahead and seeing no vehicle whatsoever, he grabbed his phone and peaked at it.

"Who is it?" Sam asked. "Cas again?"

"Yeah but… I think Kevin screwed with his head. There's no way Cas would send such a message!"

"What message?"

"Errr… nothing?" Dean hesitated.

"Yeah right, whatever dude."

He pocketed his phone and started to pay more attention to the road.

"Soooo…" Sam began with a slightly higher than usual voice. "You and Cas?"

"What now, me and Cas?"

"Are you a thing or what?"

"What? The hell are you talking about?"

"You know," Sam continued. "Him spending his time in your room and all…"

"Yeah, what about that? You know there's no other room ready for him."

"Sure! But, you kinda have a special relationship with him…"

Dean let out a long, tired, loud sigh.

"There's no special relationship. He's our friend. What do you want me to do, let him out there with his new human bits without help? No man. We owe him that at least."

"Yeah Dean, I hear you, but I was talking more personal stuff, you know?"

"Sure, personal stuff. You know what? Why don't you get me some green tea and we'll talk feelings, alright?"

"Come on, I'm just sayin'!"

"You're just sayin' what exactly?" Dean retorted, his tone clearly showing signs of exasperation.

"That maybe you owe him more than just shelter?"

"Just… just shut our mouth, okay?"

"Okay! Geez!" Sam finally gave away. He looked outside the window with a small smirk on his lips. After all, he was not the one talking about feelings. Maybe he managed to push Dean a pit to get him thinking.

During the last half hour ride, a few other messages weresent, but to Dean's happiness, Sam did not mention any of them. He thought that his little push earlier was enough.

When they finally reached the bunker, Dean let Sam take most of the bags out of the car, while he browsed the messages received earlier. All coming from Castiel, all pictures of him in different positions in Dean's room, except one message from Kevin which only said "You're welcome." Dean sighed loudly. This whole thing was getting out of hand. Why couldn't Sam and Kevin just leave them alone? Castiel was just starting to adjust to his new life, having had all these difficulties and trying to survive the fall. He also had to deal with his own guilt and find a way to live his human life. No need for his stupid brother and Kevin to screw with his mind!

Finally, he helped Sam to empty the Impala's trunk and unpack all of their weapons in the bunker. Strangely enough, there was no sign of Castiel or Kevin. The prophet must have felt that Dean would tear him a new one after all the pictures. He surely must be hiding in his bedroom. As if that would help him in any way! Dean was started to get pissed and he wanted to make sure Castiel would be left in peace.

"Where are the guys?" he asked Sam when they met in the library.

"No clue. Hey, want a coffee? There's some in the coffee machine." Sam answered.

"No thanks. I'm going to make prophet stew!"

"What happened again?" Sam sighed.

"Nothing! Just relax okay?"

"Right…"

Dean strolled through the bunker, then went to his bedroom where he found Castiel sitting on his bed, head hanging low.

"Hey Cas?" Dean asked, instantly worried that something was wrong with his friend. "What are you doing? You alright?"

"Hello Dean," Castiel answered with a low voice. "I am alright, but…"

"But?"

Dean closed the bedroom door behind him and crossed the last meters separating him from Castiel. He stood next to him, hesitating slightly to put his hand on his shoulder. He gave in.

"What's up, buddy?"

"I think Kevin did not understand what I wanted to do and… I saw earlier the numerous messages he sent you."

"Yeah I got them all," Dean admitted, not understanding where Castiel wanted this conversation to go. "What about them?"

"That was inappropriate." Castiel finally exhaled. "I don't understand why he wanted to take so many pictures. And to send them to you didn't serve the purpose I had in mind."

"What did you have in mind exactly?" Dean asked.

"Well… you seemed a bit upset this morning," Castiel started to explain. "So I wanted to do something to cheer up since I was not allowed to hunt with you. And I found a website which gave some suggestions. But all things considered, I think it was not a good idea. And you do not seem in a better mood. I guess I failed."

"Cas, come on, you don't need to do that!" Dean said while sitting down next to him.

"But I do," Castiel stated. "Dean… I am really grateful you let me stay in the bunker. It means a lot. Trying to survive in the street, well…" he rolled his eyes a little then sighed. "It was not pleasant."

Dean looked at him with a weak smile.

"Yeah, I figured that much."

"And I really –" Castiel started but was interrupted by Dean's phone.

"Hold that thought, Cas."

Dean fished his phone out of his pocket and read the new message, from Kevin. Another picture of Castiel. This time, the former-angel had his head slightly bowed to the right, a huge grin was illuminating his face while his eyes cringed a little. Dean could not help but smile at this sight. Along with it was a text saying "He was talking about you. And again, you're welcome!". The whole picture of Castiel was immensely cute, even to Dean's standards. He softened a bit, then looked back at his friend.

"Sorry Cas, you were sayin'?"

"I am thankful, Dean." Castiel finally said, locking eyes with Dean's.

"Thankful?"

"Yes Dean. Thankful to have friends like Sam, even Kevin. You."

"Come on, Cas. That's the least we could you. You're family, you know that right?"

"Yes, I do, but I want to show my appreciation. You could have left me out there. I caused so much troubleand yet you invite me into your home."

Dean let out a big sigh. He rubbed his forehead before sitting more comfortably on the bed. He then turned to completely face Castiel and slightly held his hand again his cheek.

"Cas, it's your home too now. And you're staying with us, so no more of that thank-you-crap. Got it?"

"Yes Dean, I got it."

"Good."

He looked at Castiel, letting his mind wander in the infinite blue of his eyes. He sighed.

"Come here."

Dean slipped his hand behind Cas' head and pushed him gently towards him. Castiel gave in, until his face was centimeters only from Dean's. He closed his eyes, lips slightly parted for what he knew was next. The following second, Dean's lips were on his for the sweetest kiss he experienced in his millennia-long life.

THE END


End file.
